Life is Hard
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: *Completed* Sakura’s life has changed since her parents died. Now she is a 19 year old single parent. Things are always hard for the girl who is trying to finish school with a child. Things were never great, but then she met the man who caught her heart
1. Default Chapter

Sakura's life has changed since her mother and father died and now she is 19 and has a child. She has been trying hard to finish her school and watch her son but things are not working to great but one day she meets this guy who changes her life completely. S+S!! 

Oh and Touya is three years old! Yes I know Sakura was a bad girl to be having kids at 16 but that is life right?

I don't own CCS!!

Life is Hard

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

^Dreams^

"Talking"

(Me talking)

~Thoughts~

* Flash backs *

Sakura woke up and looked around and she saw she was in her room.

"Man I have to get up or I am going to be late."

Sakura got dressed and went down stairs.

 Sakura went into her son's room and got him dressed.

"Come on Touya we have to go."

Sakura walked into the room and got Touya's breakfast ready.

Touya giggled and threw food at her.

"Touya!! Now I have to go and change you know that you and I have to go to school."

Sakura got dressed again and came back down.

"Come on Touya you have to go to school ok?

"No school!!" Screamed Touya.

"Touya stop screaming and come on I am going to be late."

Sakura grabbed Touya and looked at the time she was going to be so late.

Boom

Sakura fell backwards.

"That hurt." Said Sakura getting up.

She looked up and saw a guy with amber eyes around her age.

"I'm really sorry I was not looking where I was going."

"That is ok don't worry about it." Said the guy.

"Touya come back here now!" yelled Sakura. "You know you have to go to school." Sakura chased after him.

Touya was to fast for her but to her surprise the guy she bumped into had Touya on his shoulders.

"Look mommy Syao-chan gave me a piggy back ride."

"Thank you so much for catching him."

"It is no problem it was my fault that he got away from you. By the way my name is Li Syaoran."

"Mine is Kinomoto Sakura, and this little one is my son Touya who has to go to school."

"Mommy can Syao-chan take me to school please."

"Well can you Li-san we really don't want to bother you."

"It is not a problem. Come on lets go."

Sakura and Syaoran walked to the kindergarten school.

"We are so sorry that we are late Ms Kino." Said Sakura.

"That is ok Sakura-chan now you are going to be late if you don't get yourself off to school."

"Syaoran make sure you are home when school ends ok?"

"Ok Aunt, don't worry I well be back."

Sakura walked out of the school with Syaoran.

"Ms. Kino is your Aunt?"

"Yeah I am visiting her for a while."

Sakura looked down at her watch, "I am sooooo late!!"

Sakura started running got the school and she heard behind her.

"Kinomoto-san wait up!"

Sakura turned around, "What is it Li-san?"

"I need to go to your school as well."

"Ok you can run fast right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause we are so late." Said Sakura running at her top speed to the school.

Syaoran ran beside her and finally they made it to the school.

Sakura walked to the office with Syaoran, "Ms Kinomoto you are really late." Said the lady in the office.

"I know but I was umm." She tried to make up something.

"She was helping my find the school." Said Syaoran.

"Oh Mr. Li we were expecting you, ok Ms. Kinomoto you can take this pass to your teacher."

Sakura walked into her room and gave the teacher the pass.

"Well Kinomoto-san you have a real excuse today."

Her classmates started to laugh.

Sakura blushed and sat down.

Math Class

Sakura was starring out the window math was very boring.

"Ms. Kinomoto what is the answer to number four?"

"Umm number four it is umm."

The door opened and then came in Syaoran and a teacher.

"Well class we have a new student every one meet Li Syaoran. Li-san you can sit behind Kinomoto-san please."

Syaoran sat down behind Sakura.

"Ms. Kinomoto the answer please."

"Umm 46."

"That is right you got lucky this time."

Sakura was so relived that she had time to figure out the answer.

^"I am sorry but I am not keeping him Sakura just get rid of him." Said a figure.

"I can't he is our son" Sakura yelled.

"Then you take care of him."

Sakura looked at him and yelled, "Fine I will just take care of Touya my self.

Sakura then saw Syaoran standing in front of her, "Don't worry about it I will take care of him." ^

Sakura woke up and every one looked at her.

"Ms. Kinomoto I would like it if you would stop sleeping in my class." Said the teacher.

"I am so sorry, I did not mean to fall a sleep."

"Well Ms. Kinomoto you have detention."

"But I can't I have to be home right after school."

"To late Ms. Kinomoto sleeping in class gets you detention."

Sakura put her head down what was she going to do she had to pick up Touya and take him home and do her chores. It was not her fault that she didn't get enough sleep because she was up doing chores, studying and working.

Sakura felt a tap on her should she turned around and saw Syaoran.

"Class is over Kinomoto-san." Said Syaoran.

Sakura got up and looked back at him, "Thanks Li-san."

"The teacher was really mad with you huh?"

"Yeah she does not understand that I have to get my son home."

"Well let me pick him up I have to go and visit my aunt any way."

"Would you? Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me."

"Don't worry about it."

Sakura did not know why but he trusted Li-san with her most praised procession her son.

Sakura walked to her next class and then went out for lunch but she remembered she for got her lunch because she was late. She decided to start her homework because she did not have a chance to do it in detention or at home she had to make up all of the chores she missed.

"This seat taken?" said Syaoran.

Sakura looked up and said, "Nope."

She put her books a side

"Where are you from Li-san?"

"I am from Hong Kong."

"Wow do you miss it there?"

"Not really my sisters are really annoying."

Sakura laughed.

 "I don't want to intrude but you are kind of young to have a son."

"It was a mistake that I made and now I have to pay for it alone. Said Sakura.

"Alone? Doesn't the father of your son help?" 

"He left me when he found out about the baby he did not want to take care of it and I did not want to kill the baby or get rid of it. So I kept Touya I love him dearly, but trying to finish school and work it hard.

"Don't your parents help you?" Said Syaoran.

"They died a long time a go."

"I'm sorry. It must be really hard."  

"It is but I would never give Touya up. He is my life."

"Oh it is time for my detention I really got to go thanks for every thing and Touya knows the way home. Here is the key. Thank you so much for doing this for me."

"Don't worry about it Kinomoto-san, just try to get out of detention."

"Well since we know each other just call me Sakura-chan."

"Ok then you call me Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran made it to the school and walked in.

"Hello Aunt Kino I have come to take Touya home if that is ok."

"Well where is Sakura-chan?"

"She got detention and she asked me if I could take him home for her."

"Well ok but be back home by 5 ok?"

"Ok thanks"

Syaoran got Touya's things packed up and he walked out the door holding his hand.

"Syao-chan where is mommy?"

"She had to stay at school for a little bit but she will be back soon."

"So you get to stay with me?"

"Yes for a little while till your mom comes home."

"Yea! Touya put his head down and then said "Mommy is going to be sad when she gets home."

"Why is that?"

 "Because she is always sad when she gets home and has to do work."

"Well we will just have to help her then right?"

"Yea! Then mommy can play with me!"

"Well we better get you home and start to finish that work. Ok ready get on my back."

Touya jumped on Syaoran's shoulders. "Yea! Lets go faster!!"

Well that is it for now!! Should I keep writing or not? Well I am going to keep writing any way because I think this fic will turn out good!! Please R+R!!!! And please tell me if you want Tomoyo and Eriol in this fic!!


	2. Future Is Set Or Is It?

Well hey all this is the second chapter of Life is Hard!! I really hope you like it!!! I don't own CSS!!!!

Life is Hard

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me Talking)

Syaoran put the key in the door and unlocked it.

Touya ran inside. "Kero-chan where are you!!"

"Meow!" Said a yellowish cat coming out.

"This is Kero-chan are kitty."

Syaoran looked at the cat and Kero hissed at him.

Syaoran looked around the kitchen it looked like Sakura rushed down ate and Touya threw food around the room.

The laundry was in baskets unwashed.

It looked like Sakura started it but could not finished.

"Well Touya it looks like we have a lot of work."

"Yeppy mommy was glad that she could get out of school early to do the chores but she had to stay back. I hope she comes back soon."

"Come on Touya lets go do the dishes ok?"

"Ok."

A few hours later

"Touya this note here says Touya got to sleep at 5."

"Yea."

"I thought you said go to bed at 7."

"Man I am caught."

"Come on, do you know where your mom is?"

"Yea she has to work."

"Touya you are really smart."

"Yep I am the smartest and youngest in my kindergarten class. I have to be so I can help my mommy."

Syaoran got Touya dressed and read him a story and he went straight to asleep.

Syaoran started the laundry and picked up Sakura's books.

"I know she will be hungry so I better make some more dinner for her. But first I got to call me aunt."

Syaoran dialed her phone number.

"MoshiMoshi this is Ms. Kino how may I help you?"

"Hi aunt Kino, I am sorry that I am late Sakura-chan is not home yet she is late."

"Well ok but be back soon and call me when Sakura-chan gets here. Did you finish your homework?"

"I have a little left."

"Well ok call me and finish your homework."

"Ja ne Syaoran."

"Ja ne aunty."

Syaoran hung up the phone and went to make him and Syaoran dinner.

It was now 9 o clock and Sakura came through the door exhausted.

"Sakura-chan you ok?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah I am just really tired. Where is Touya?"

"He is sound asleep."

"That is good." Sakura fell into Syaoran's arms to tired to move.

"Sakura-chan you looked wiped."

"I am."

"Here let me take you to bed ok?"

"Ok."

Syaoran held Sakura in his arms and went up the stairs and put her to bed. He set her alarm so she could wake up in the morning. 

"Good night Sakura-chan." He said walking down stairs.

"Hey aunty I am coming home."

"Ok."

Syaoran hung up the phone and got his school supplies.

~ How could she do this every day and still have time for school? It is a good thing that we have a week off soon. ~

Syaoran locked the door and went home.

The next day

Sakura woke up and turned off her alarm clock it said 5 o clock am but she was on time but how. She never heard her alarm clock before.

She got up out of bed and ate and the got Touya ready for school.

Sakura noticed that her house was clean and the laundry was done.

"Touya who cleaned the house?"

"Me and Syao-chan he said that when you got home you would be tired to do it."

Sakura got ready and took Touya to kindergarten class.

"Good morning Ms. Kino." Said Sakura.

"Why Sakura-chan you are on time, are you sick?"

"No I am not sick."

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun!" said Sakura.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan up so early?"

"Well I had some one set my alarm clock for me. By the way thank you so much for cleaning up my house and for watching Touya."

"Hey it is no problem, when ever you need a baby sitter I am here for you."

"Will we better get going. Bye Ms. Kino."

"Bye Sakura-chan bye Syaoran." Said Ms. Kino.

(Ok I just now noticed that Tomoyo is not here helping our poor Sakura will you will find where she went! Don't worry! )

"Sakura-chan how long have you been taking care of Touya alone?" asked Syaoran.

"Well about a year now. My best friend Tomoyo-chan was helping but her mother got transferred to England. So since then I have had to take care of Touya alone. Till now." Said Sakura smiling at him.

"Well I will be glad to help you any time you need me. My sister had a child when she was nineteen and she needed all the help she could get because my mother would not help. She said she needed to learn her lesson. I was there for her and now my sister is doing great and my mother and her are talking."

"Syaoran-kun you will not leave will you?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know Sakura. I am only here for a year."

"Syaoran-kun I don't want you to think that you always have to help me you should have fun in life."

"Sakura-chan I don't want you to think that I will leave you and let you be stuck with out no one to help you. I would rather be playing with Touya then to go to a party. I rather be waiting for you to get home from work then to play sports and that is the truth."

"I just don't want you to think that you always have to help me and miss things that you want to do because of me and Touya. I made a mistake and you don't have to make one either by staying with me and Touya cause you think that it is the right thing to do."

"It does not matter to me if it is the right thing to do Sakura-chan. I will always be here to help you no matter what even if you don't want me to. I am still here and always will be."

"What about when you have to go back home. When your year here is over. What then Syaoran-kun? You will leave just like Tomoyo-chan did and Touya and me will get along fine." Sakura said with tears falling down her face.

"Sakura-chan I will not leave you. I promise."  
"Syaoran-kun you have your whole life a head of you. Please just walk away form me and Touya and finish your life."

"I can't do that Sakura-chan."

"Please you are making it harder for me. Why can't you be like every other boy? Why can't you just walk away when you find out about Touya?"

"Because I am not every other boy Sakura-chan and I love you no matter what your choice is. I love you and Touya both." Said Syaoran walking away.

"No matter what happens Sakura-chan no matter what your choice I will be here for you." Said Syaoran disappearing.

Sakura dried up he tears, "I love you too Syaoran-kun but you have a future and mine is are ready set."

Well *sob * that was this chapter!! It was sad!! What will happen? Will Sakura realize that Syaoran will stay? Or will Syaoran really leave? Please R+R!!! Tell me what you think!! The next chapter will be up soon hopefully!!! Please if you do flame me please don't be really mean about it!!


	3. Life Choices

Hey all this is the third chapter of Life is Hard!! I really hope that you like it!!!! Please R+R!!!!

Life is Hard

By MoshiMoshiQueen

(Me talking)

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

Syaoran sat down behind Sakura and did not say a word to her he just went on with his work and minded his own business.

~He really walked away and now he is not talking to me. Was this the right thing to do? Of course it was he still has his whole life ahead of him why would he want to waste it on me? ~ 

Sakura looked out the window to think. She kept wondering the whole day did she do the right thing?

"Li-san will you please answer number four?" Asked the teacher.

Everyone knew that Syaoran would get the right answer so they just began their work. 

"I don't know it." He said looking at her.

Everyone looked back at him this is the first time he had never answered the question.

"Well can you please try to see if you know it?"

"Ok the answer is one you happy now?"

Everyone started to laugh

"Li-san please see me after class."

Sakura had never seen Syaoran talk that way to a teacher before and she knew that it was all her fault.

After class

"Li-san what has gotten into you lately? You have straight A's in every class and you have been winning the soccer games but you have been really rude to the teachers and many students."

Syaoran looked out the window.

"Come on Li-san how long have you known me 8 years?"

"There is nothing wrong."

"Syaoran there is something wrong why can't you tell me?"

"Because Ms. Rita it is personal."

"Well personal or not you can't keep acting this way towards teachers. Not every teacher is going to be nice like I am being. Now next time I am sending a note to your Aunt. Go it?"

"I don't care what you do because I am just not good enough no matter how much I try. I have my whole life ahead of me as one said by someone."

"Syaoran you are good enough and yes you do have your whole life in front of you. But you want to settle down are ready don't you?"

"I don't know what I want but no matter how much I try I still have my whole life ahead of me and no matter how much I try she still thinks that I can't settle down that it will ruin my life. But I have never felt this way for any one and she can't understand that I would die for her and her son. She is my life."

"Syaoran I know that you love this girl but how can you be sure that this would be the right choice you have college and many things ahead of you."

"College would not mean a thing to me if I never had the one I love by my side. I rather never go to college then to life my life with out Sakura."

"Syaoran I know that you are responsible but could you raise a child?"

"I could with Sakura's help but she things my choice will ruin my life. I have to go Ms. Rita I am sure that my aunt would like to see you soon."

Syaoran walked out of the room.

Sakura walked back into the room where Ms. Rita her math teacher was (Yes this is the same teacher who gave Sakura detention in the first chapter.)

Looking out the window.

"Ms. Rita what do you think I should do about Syaoran-kun?"

"Sakura-chan I may be hard on you sometimes but that is because I know you need to learn all that you can because this is your last year in high school. But you know so much more then I do and that is why I push you harder then every one else. I have known Syaoran since he was eleven years old and he has never let his word down. He helped his sister when she had her daughter. He never once lied to any one. I know one thing Sakura-san that he loves you so much and that it is breaking his heart that you only think of his future and not of how he feels."

"All I want for him is the best, I want him to go to college and finish his life."

"You want him to go to college because you can't is that right?"

"I want the best for him."

"He wants the best for you and your son, Sakura-san he does not need college just like you don't need college because you two are the two smartest kids that I know."

"But if I was smart then I would have not had Touya."

"Sakura-san everyone makes mistakes even me, I made the mistake not to follow my heart and now look at me I am all alone with a job. I don't want that to happen to you and Syaoran. Sakura-san he is ready but I think that you are not ready. For three years you have been the mom. But are you ready to be a parent to share the reasonability of your child. Sakura-san you are afraid and you should be but Syaoran he works differently he is not afraid for him but only for you and your son. And if that is not a father I don't know what is."

"Do you think he is ready?"

"He is ready Sakura-san but the question is are you ready?"

"Thank you for helping me Ms. Rita. I know what to do." Sakura got up and ran outside to find Syaoran.

The kindergarten place

"Ms. Kino is Syaoran-kun here?"

"No I am sorry Sakura-chan he is not. Is something wrong?"

"No I just have to find him."

"Well he did not want me to tell you where he was but he is at the park. Don't worry I will watch Touya. Don't tell him that I told you where he was ok?"

"Ok thank you so much Ms. Kino." 

Sakura ran to the park as fast as she could and finally she made it.

She looked around and there was Syaoran sitting by the lake looking miserable.

"I know that you have to rest of your life a head of you but will you spend it with me?" asked Sakura coming towards him.

Syaoran looked up, "I can't promise you much Sakura-chan but I can promise you that I will stay by your side no matter what and that I will always love you and Touya."

Sakura jumped into his arms, "Syaoran I love you so much."

"I love you too Sakura and we will make it together."

Well that was sooooo sweet n e?? You might think that it is over right? Well it is not!! Well that is only if you guys want me too keep going which I can if you want me too!! Please R+R and tell me if I should keep going and I will let you see some of which would be in the next chapter if you all wanted me to keep going!!

"I have a surprise for you Sakura look behind you." Said Syaoran. Sakura turned around and saw…

"Tomoyo!!! I can't believe it!! Is that really you?" asked Sakura.

"It is me Sakura-chan!" I missed you so much."

"This is Eriol my fiancée." Said Tomoyo holding up her hand.

"Touya you have grown so much!" said Tomoyo.

"I am, Touya held up six fingers and then said, six years old."

"Brandon what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I have come to claim Touya as my son and you as my wife."

Well that is what will happen in the next chapters if you want me too keep writing!! Please R+R!!!!!!!


	4. Trobling Secrets

Well this is the forth chapter of Life is Hard!! Since I got so many reviews to keep going, so I am! Well Brandon, Touya's father comes back! What happens!! Find out! Please R+R!!

Life is Hard

By MoshiMoshiQueen!!

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

"Sakura come on get up or we are going to be late," Said Syaoran getting up.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked at her boyfriend of the four most wonderful days of her life. (Ok I know four months they have been together and they are sleeping in the same bed. So what they are meant for each other and I say that they can sleep in the same bed!)

"Ok."

Sakura kissed Syaoran and they both got dressed (in separate rooms)

Syaoran walked into Touya's room.

"Touya come on you have to get ready for school."

Touya got up, "Do I have to?"

"Yes you do now come on. Remember it is Friday so no more school for the weekend."

"Yea!"

Syaoran walked down stairs and started making breakfast.

Sakura came down with their school stuff.

"Syaoran did you get the you-know-what stuff ready?"

"Yep it is all ready for him to come down."

Touya came down the stairs and sat down to eat then he saw his pancakes said "Happy Birthday Touya!"

Touya put on a big smile and hugged his mom and soon hopefully to be dad.

"We are not done yet, look." Sakura pointed to the door.

Touya looked at the door and then a yellow puppy came in.

"Thank you so much!! What is his name?"

Touya ran and picked up the puppy.

"You get to pick the name." Said Syaoran.

Touya looked at the puppy and said, "Kero!"

"That is a cute name for him. Now go get your school stuff packed."

Touya sat down the puppy and said, "Come on Kero-chan lets go to my room. (I wonder where I got that name?)

The now six year old child ran to his room with the puppy not far behind.

"I think he liked it." Said Sakura looking at her boyfriend.

"I am sure he did. Remember your birthday is coming up soon as well." He said kissing her.

"And I bet what ever you get me will be the best."

"I know you will love it." Syaoran smiled.

Touya came running down the stairs with his books in his hands.

"Come on Kero-chan." He called to the puppy.

Kero came running down the stairs.

"Can I take Kero-chan to school?"

"Well it is show and tell but if my aunt says no then we will have to take it home ok?" said Syaoran.

"Ok lets go."

Touya went out the door and started playing with Kero.

Sakura and Syaoran got their stuff together and went out the door.

They walked together like a happy family, which they were.

Touya ran with Kero all the way to the school.

"Ms. Kino can Kero stay for show and tell please?" asked Touya putting on his puppy face.

"Well I guess but make sure you are good in class, go run along and play."

Touya ran to his classmates and showed them the puppy.

"Hello aunty."

"Hello Syaoran, Sakura-chan how are you two today?"

"Good thank you, and thanks for letting Touya's puppy stay."

"Well he is really cute and I am sure that Touya well behave all day."

"We've to get going, good bye aunty, we will pick up Touya a little late because I have soccer practice and Sakura has cheerleading."

"Ok I don't mind babysitting Touya, he is a well behaved-child. Have a good day at school."

Sakura and Syaoran walked peacefully to school but they did not know that someone was watching them.

"Syaoran you know you don't have to do anything big for my birthday."

"I know but I know that you are going to love this present, and you are getting it today."

"I am?" Sakura looked confused.

"Yep it is waiting at school right now and I sure it wants to see you."

Sakura looked at Syaoran as they walked up into the school's back yard.

Then Sakura heard, "Sakura-chan!!!"

Sakura turned her head and saw…

"Tomoyo-chan!!! I can't believe it!!" Sakura ran to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"Tomoyo-chan I missed you so much!"

"I am sorry I have not written or called in a long time but mother sent me to a privet boarding school where we were not aloud to call any one."

"I am so glad to see you, when did you get here?"

"Yesterday, this place has sure changed since I moved."

"How did you get here?"

"Lets just say you have a one-of-a-kind boyfriend."

Sakura turned to Syaoran and hugged him tightly.

"Syaoran I can't believe you did this all for me."

"Well only the best for you."

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too, come on lets go sit down and talk."

Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura all walked to a near by table and sat down to talk.

"Hiragizawa come down from that tree." Said Syaoran walking to the table.

A boy (teen I guess) with blue hair and dark blue eyes jumped down from a near by tree.

Sakura looked at the boy then at Tomoyo who was now holding his hand.

"Sakura-chan this is my boyfriend Hiragizawa Eriol." Said Tomoyo.

"Hi it is nice to meet you." Said Sakura shaking his hand.

"Hiragizawa you have to stop hiding in trees like that you could scare people away."

"Well Syaoran you should stop spying."

Sakura looked at Syaoran then at Eriol.

"How do you two know each other?" asked Sakura.

Tomoyo was wondering the same thing. 

"We use to go to school together." Said Syaoran quickly.

Eriol looked at him evilly.

"Eriol-kun is that true you never told me that." Said Tomoyo.

"Well Syaoran and I only knew each other for a short time right Syaoran?"

Syaoran glared at him, "Right."

Sakura looked at Eriol then back at Syaoran, she knew they were hiding something but she did not say any thing.

Then the bell rang.

"Well we better go to class now." Said Syaoran still glaring at Eriol.

"Tomoyo-chan are you and Eriol-san going to school here too?" asked Sakura.

"Yes we are, so we all better get to class or we will be late. Ja ne Li-kun, Sakura-chan."

"Ja ne Tomoyo-chan!"

Sakura and Syaoran walked into their first class, which happened to be math.

"Class I would like to make an announcement, we have a new student everyone say hello to Junoi Brandon." (Ok so I am not good at coming up with names, sue me. Well not really I don't have any money I am broke.)

A boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes came threw the door.

Sakura stopped and looked at him, she stopped breathing and dropped her pencil on the floor.

Syaoran looked at Sakura who had a scared face on.

He picked up her pencil (since he sat right next to her) and asked, "Sakura are you ok?"

"No, that boy he is…"

"Kinomoto-san and Li-san please stop talking please."

Sakura took Syaoran's hand and said, "Please stay by my side."

Syaoran gave her, her pencil and looked her straight in the eyes, he knew who that new boy was and it made him angry how scared Sakura was of him.

"Junoi-san please sit next to Li-san." Said the Teacher.

Brandon sat next to Syaoran.

Syaoran glared at him and turned and looked at Sakura.

"Now on to our lesson for today." The teacher said. (Man I wish I paid attention in math class, so I could tell you what they were working on. But of course math is way to boring so I just zone out. So you guys will just bare with me ok? I will just make up some lesson.)

Sakura held her pencil tightly and wanted to get out of that classroom as fast as she could. Brandon had been looking at her every few minutes and it made Syaoran really angry that he broke his pencil till it turned to dust. (is that possible I don't think so but who cares?)

The bell finally rang and Sakura got her stuff and walked as quickly as possible out the door.

Syaoran picked up his stuff and went after her.

"Sakura wait up!" Yelled Syaoran running after her.

Sakura hugged him tightly, "Why did he have to come back now?"

"Shhh Sakura every thing will be fine, I will stay with you the whole time and I will make sure that he does not get any where near you ok?"

"Ok."

"Now come on lets go to our next class and for get about this ok? Just be happy Tomoyo-san will be with us next class."

Sakura's face brightened up. 

She held his hand tightly and walked down the hallway to their next class.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan it is good to see you again." Sakura said sitting next to her.

Syaoran sat down next to Sakura and said, "Hello Tomoyo-san it is good to see you."

Tomoyo and Sakura started to talk about old times and what they have been doing since Tomoyo moved.

Then Eriol came in the room.

"Eriol-kun I thought you were in another class."

"Yes well they moved Me." He said looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran sighed.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, ~He is not telling me something and I want to know what! ~

Sakura looked around the classroom and saw that Brandon was not in her class. She sighed in relief.

Eriol looked at Syaoran smiled.

Syaoran glared at him.

After class (time for lunch!)

Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol walked out with their lunches.

"So Tomoyo-chan how did you meet Eriol-san?" asked Eriol.

"Well when I went to that boarding school I was talking about, it turns out so was Eriol-kun, but of course he was not suppose to be there. Since it was an all girl school."

Syaoran looked at Eriol then back at Tomoyo he was actually going to like this story.

Tomoyo began again, "When I was taking a walk I saw Eriol-kun in a tree and I yelled what are you doing up there? And he fell out and landed by me, Him and I started to talk a little and I would meet him every day out side and we started dating each other in a secrete. When finally the year was over. We got a call from Syaoran-san asking us to come to Japan to surprise you."

Syaoran laughed, "Poor Hiragizawa fell out of a tree. Hope he was not hurt."

Eriol glared at him, "I am sure you have fallen out of a lot of trees your self Li."

Syaoran stopped laughing and glared at him.

"So how did you and Syaoran-san meet?"

"Well I was taking Touya to school, and we were late so we were in a hurry and I bumped into Syaoran. Touya started running away to get a bird and Sayonara caught him for me. He was so nice! Touya got along great with him, it was the first time I had ever saw Touya really like any one but me. Syaoran asked if he could help take Touya to school so I agreed. I found out when we got to Touya's school that the kindergarten teacher is Syaoran's aunt. Well we talked a little but we were late so we had to run really fast to school. Syaoran told the teacher that I was showing him to the school so I did not have to get in trouble. But you know me, later that day I got detention, so Syaoran babysat Touya and cleaned my house for me. The rest well was really history."

"Wow you must really love him."

"Yea I do I don't know how I could make it with out him."

The girls looked around and Eriol and Syaoran were yelling at one another.

"You were the one who pushed me!" yelled Syaoran.

"Well you were the one who had pushed me in the mud before."

"Well that was because you kicked me during school!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Boys stop!" said Tomoyo.

"You two are acting like kindergarteners." Said Sakura.

"He started it." Said Syaoran pointing to Eriol.

Eriol stuck his tongue out at him.

Sakura and Tomoyo sweat drop.

"Come on lets eat." Said Tomoyo.

They finished eating and they all had P. E. next.

Syaoran and Eriol were yelling at each other again and Tomoyo and Sakura were talking, they did not even notice that Brandon was watching them from somewhere.

So what well happen? What is Brandon going to do? What are Eriol and Syaoran hiding? Well find out in the next chapter!! Well I did not put much kawaii moments in here so lets just add some right now.

Sakura and Syaoran come out

"Syaoran I love you!"

"I love you too Sakura."

Syaoran and Sakura kiss passionately.

Syaoran turns around and pulls down the curtain.

Well that is all please R+R!!!


	5. A Family?

Well this is the fifth chapter of Life is Hard!! Sorry it took so long to get up!! Well I have a lot of time now that I am grounded to the house! Well what is Brandon going to do? And what are Eriol and Syaoran hiding?

Life is Hard 

By MoshiMoshiQueen!

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

"They don't suspect a thing," said Eriol.

"Well that is how well you know Tomoyo-chan. But I know Sakura thinks we are hiding something." Said Syaoran.

"Well if you would keep your big mouth shut we could pull this off."

"Face it Hiragizawa we are going to get caught."

"If we did then I could just use a little magic."

"Oh no you will not! We are not suppose to remember."

"Since when did you listen to the Elders?"

"I don't they will find out where we are if we use magic!"

"Oh right I forgot about that part. But still what are we going to do hide for ever?"

"I don't know but we have to go meet up with the girls. And remember try not to fight!"

"You always start it cute descendent."

"Stop calling me that!" (So I added another plot in this fic! I just could not leave magic out of the fic!)

Syaoran and Eriol walked out to the field for P.E.

"Tomoyo-chan I know they are hiding something and I want to know what it is!"

"Sakura-chan we can not prove they are hiding any thing from us."

"But still Syaoran is hiding something and I know it! He has never hid anything before."

"Sakura-chan we have to go to the field or else we will be late. We will talk about this later."

Eriol and Syaoran we practicing soccer on the field, But they were mostly arguing.

"How come you get the ball first?"

"Because I got the ball out first, I beat you here." Said Syaoran.

"Fine but I get it next time."

"You are such a baby Hiragizawa."

"I am not."

"You are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Come on now boys it is time to play soccer now stop arguing." Said the teacher.

"He started it." Said Eriol.

"I did not."

"Did too." Said Syaoran glaring at him.

"Lets stop fighting and just play. Since we are on the same team." Said Eriol with a smirk on his face.

"Why do I always have to be stuck with you?"

"Well together we can beat the other team. You and I both know we are the best players. Plus you can beat that jerk Brandon."

Syaoran looked at the other team and sure enough there was Brandon.

"Man does that kid ever go away?" said Syaoran getting angry.

"Calm down, hold you temper before you do something you will regret."

"Ok boys which two want to start off the ball?" asked the teacher.

Eriol and another boy raised their hands.

Eriol and Syaoran passed it to each other and finally getting a score.

"Hiragizawa go to the left and I will pass you the ball."

Eriol ran all the way to the other side of the field. Syaoran kicked it so hard to Eriol that it almost knocked him out.

"Did you have to kick it that hard?"

"Just make the score!"

The score was 34 to 0 and Syaoran and Eriol were on fire.

They made another score.

The girls had come to watch them play because they were doing so good.

"Go Syaoran!" yelled Sakura.

"Come on Eriol make the score!" Yelled Tomoyo.

Then the teacher blew his whistle "Good boys now it is time to leave for your next class. Li-san, Hiragizawa-san please come here."

Syaoran and Eriol came up to the teacher.

"You boys were great out there. You used really nice teamwork. How did you two learn how to play like that together? It seemed like you each knew what the other was going to be doing."

Syaoran looked at Eriol.

"Well sir we just went out and played." Said Eriol.

"Well Hiragizawa-san you should go out for the soccer team. I am sure that you and Li-san will take our team all the way to the finals."

The teacher walked away from the boys.

"Did he just said we had nice team work?" asked Syaoran.

"Us work together?"

"That is a laugh!" Syaoran said laughing.

"Yeah we only played together because we wanted to get back at Brandon."

"Hey boys you were great!" said Sakura.

"Yeah who could think that you would ever work together?" said Tomoyo.

"So Eriol-kun are you going to go out for the team?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know me and Syaoran don't really get along very much."

"Well you just did." Said Tomoyo.

"Yeah but that was different."

"How was it different?" asked Tomoyo.

"It just was I guess."

"Come on lets go to class." Said Sakura.

After Class

Brandon was walking towards the preschool that Touya was at.

"Hello how may I help you?" asked Ms. Kino.

"Yes I would like to speak with Kinomoto, Touya please?"

"Well I am not sure that I am aloud to. But if Touya says it will be ok then you may see him."

"Touya dear come over here for a minute ok?"

"Let me get Kero-chan first."

Touya ran and got Kero and went to see Ms. Kino.

"Touya this man would like to talk to you for a minute is that o right?"

Touya looked at the man and knew he was, "Yes I would like to talk to him."

"Ok I will be in the next room." Said Ms. Kino walking out the door.

Kero started to growl at Brandon, "Shhh Kero-chan behave."

"Do you know who I am?" asked Brandon.

"Yes." He said glaring at him.

"I would like to say sorry for not being a father to you. And that I want to try to be one for you now."

Ms. Kino was listening and was shocked.

"I are ready have a father, you are to late."

Ms. Kino smiled that was one special boy. 

Brandon was shocked. How could he have another father?

"And who would that be?"

"Some one who is actually there at home with me every day and hugs and kisses me good night. He is someone who would never leave me. That is who. I am done talking with you now good-bye. You will never be my father." (Go Touya!)

Ms. Kino came out of the room.

"I think it is time for you to leave. Come on Touya."

"Coming Aunt Kino." He said smiling.

Ms. Kino was shocked for a minute but then smiled, he is part of family.

Brandon looked at him little boy leave the room.

I will find out who he thinks his father is and hurt him so bad.

Then Sakura and Syaoran walked threw the door. Sakura stopped and looked at Brandon.

"What are you doing here?" she said sternly.

"I am here to see my son."

"He is not your son!"

"As I have found out."

"You stay away from Touya and don't you dare come here again."

Brandon looked at Syaoran who was glaring at him.

Touya came out of the room with Kero in his hands.

"Can we go home now mommy and daddy." He said looking at Syaoran and Sakura.

He jumped into Syaoran arms and held him tightly.

Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and they walked out the door together.

Brandon looked at the happy family and glared. ~Who does he think he is that is my family not his! ~

Well that is it for this chapter!! I hope you all like it! Sorry it took long to get up! So Touya showed Brandon! Well please R+R!!!


	6. I'm Not Going Back says PRINCE Syaoran

Sorry it has been so long since I updated this fic!! I have just been busy! And I feel bad cause I had to read my fic over because I could not remember all of it ^_^ Well I hope you like this chapter!! Please R+R!!! 

Life is Hard

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

"Talking"

"Touya you handled that situation really well. I am proud of you." Said Sakura kissing him good night.

"I know who my dad is and it is not him. Dads don't walk out on you."

Sakura smiled.

Syaoran came in and read him a book.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Yes Touya."

"Do you mind if I call you my dad?"

Syaoran stopped for a minute and looked at Sakura. She nodded.

"Sure." He said kissing him good night.

Sakura and Syaoran went down stairs and did their homework.

"I got a job after school at the new restaurant." Said Syaoran.

"That is great! Maybe I should get one as well."

"Don't worry about it. The job pays well."

"Yes but I can't let you do all the work."

"You work a lot by looking after Touya."

"I know but your aunt can look after him. I should get a job as well."

"If you insist but you don't have to."

"Well I know what I could do. Your aunt said she was looking for an assistant after school I could do that and my homework would get done and I would not have to worry about Touya. I am good with kids. It would work."

"If you think so."

"Don't worry it will work out great." Sakura said kissing his forehead.

"Lets go to sleep now I am so tired."

_School!!_

__

"Tomoyo-chan he is hiding something and it is driving me crazy!" said Sakura.

"Well Eriol-kun is hiding something to but we will just have to wait and see what it is."

"What are we suppose to do? My family will come looking for me!" said Syaoran hitting his head.

"Well it is not easy being a prince of the Li Clan I guess." Said Eriol.

"Well what am I going to do? I have are ready started a family and I can't tell Sakura. The elders will never let me marry her."

"Well the elders will never let me marry Tomoyo-chan so we are in the same boat."

"Come on the girls are waiting and we have to meet them. I have to think about it."

(Hmm what will happen so that is the secret Syaoran is a prince and Eriol is his best friend, believe it or not they usually get along.)

Then Brandon came out from the building.

"Now mister Li is not perfect is he? I know what to do know." Brandon walked away and smirked.

(Man what is that big jerk going to do now??)

"Hey girls what you up to?" asked Eriol.

"Just talking about things." Said Tomoyo smiling.

Sakura just stood there eating her lunch.

~He is hiding something and I want to know. He cannot hide it for long. I will find out. ~

Syaoran eat his lunch thinking about what he was going to do.

He had a bad feeling the elders were going to find him soon. And what they were going to do to him he did not know.

__

After School 

"Hello Ms. Kino I am here to work." Said Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-chan I hope you are good with kids cause these kids cause a lot of trouble."

"Hi mommy you here to work?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Where is daddy?"

"He is working at that new restaurant. He will pick us up after I work."

"Ok."

"Ok and play ok Touya, I have work to do."

"Ok I am going to go play hide and seek with the other kids."

Sakura started to clean up and help out with the kids.

Syaoran was walking towards the kindergarten school.

"Hey Sakura, where is Touya?"

"Over there with his Aunt." She said smiling.

"Syaoran!!" yelled Eriol coming threw the door being held by two men.

"Oh no!" said Syaoran.

Tomoyo came in crying.  "Please let him go!"

"Stand a side little girl." Said the guard.

"Come on Prince Syaoran it is time to go home. Prince Eriol as well."

"No way I am going back." Yelled Syaoran.

"Prince what are you talking about. Syaoran?"

"Sorry Sakura I forgot to tell you one thing about me I am a prince of the Li clan."

"I knew you were hiding something but this."

"Daddy where are they taking you?" asked Touya coming out.

"Please Guards let this wait. I am sure my sister would not agree to this." Said Ms. Kino.

"Queen Kino we have rules and orders to follow by."

"By who may I ask?"

"By the Queen of course she wants her son and his best friend back in Hong Kong. And she would like to see you as well."

The guards grabbed Syaoran.

"I am sorry Sakura." He said as they pulled him away.

Sakura started to cry. "Syaoran you will be ok right?"

"I will be don't worry. Come and find me ok." He said as he got pulled away.

Brandon came out, "Some father he was."

"You did this!!" yelled Sakura.

"Yes he is a prince you are a young girl with a son it will never work just come back to me."

"Syaoran would never leave on purpose. He is a better father then you will ever be and we are going with him."

"Yes we will go after them!" said Tomoyo.

"It is no use!"

"Please boy get off my property." Said Ms. Kino.

Brandon left angrily.

"I guess I have a lot to explain right?" said Queen Kino sitting down.

Well it ends there!!! Can you believe Brandon turned them in?? He is such a jerk *Punches Brandon. * Well I just turned my normal story into a fantasy! Hope you liked it!!! Please R+R!!!!! 


	7. Running to China

Hehehehehe I bit you are mad that I have not updated in a long time right? Gomen! I just got really busy but I updated now!! So what is going to happen to our two princes and the two distraught girls? Please R+R!!

Life is Hard

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

^Flash Backs^

I guess you want me to explain right?" said Queen Kino.

They all sat down and Touya sat down on Sakura's lap.

"It all began one day when…"

^Flash Back^

"Hello my dear little wolf how are you?" asked Queen Kino.

"Hi aunty I was just wondering if I could jump over that wall." Said Syaoran.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I am not meant to be a prince I want to be a normal person and have a life of my own." The five year old said.

"Don't you like being a prince?"

"Do you like being a queen?" he asked changing the question around.

"You are a smart little boy do you know that?"

"Yes, I know you don't like being a queen just as much as I don't like being a prince except you can leave here and I can't. Do you think I will ever be able to leave these walls?"

I held his hand tightly. Yes I think you will my little Syaoran."

^End of Flashback ^

"After that day he would sneak out every day to see the world when I moved away from the castle he was very upset but glad that I could have a life. I told him he would find away as well. When he came in to the school that day I was surprised he never told me how he got out of the castle just that he loved it here. I realized he had run away when I held him and Eriol-san talking about it. It seems young Eriol had run away after he found out what Syaoran did. But he ran to England. Syaoran never told you because he wanted to be normal and have a normal life the same with Eriol. I hope you are not mad at them."

"I am not mad at Syaoran he tried to tell me once. Is there any way we can get them back?" asked Sakura still shocked.

"I could take you to the castle to take to my sister but she is very hard headed. She might not agree."

"But we have to try something. Eriol is my fiancée and love and I will never let him go!" said Tomoyo-chan standing up.

"Syaoran is my love as well and he is the father of my child!" said Sakura winking at Touya who smiled.

"We have to save them aunt Kino." Said Touya.

"Yes Eriol and Syaoran have lives here but what if my sister lets you marry them but she makes them stay in their kingdoms? Would you stay with them? Syaoran and Eriol are the only sons in their families with out them there is no one to run the kingdom." Said Queen Kino. (Man it feels weird writing Queen all the time! ^_^)

"Yes am willing to stay with him." Said Sakura.

Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

"I would stay too." Said Touya.

"Well then what are we waiting for lets leave for the kingdom!" said Queen Kino.

Back to Eriol and Syaoran 

"Hey would you let me go are ready I can walk by my self you know!" yelled Syaoran trying to get out of the guards hold.

"Sorry prince but we can not let you go you might run."

"I think you are breaking my arm off if you were to hold any tighter!" said Syaoran.

Eriol just walked in silence.

The guards pushed Eriol and Syaoran into the plane and said, "We will be in China in a few hours."

"Oh great I can't wait." Said Syaoran sarcastically.

The plane pulled off the ground and it was to late for Eriol and Syaoran to get off some how.

Syaoran sighed, "We are going to get an ear full and mother is going to try to make me marry that wanna-be princess Lena." 

"At least the one you have to marry is not Ms. Talk all day and night about our future." Said Eriol.

"Well at least yours does not jump on you every time she gets."

"Well at least your shuts up sometimes."

"Well at least yours don't hang on your arm every second of the day."

They started arguing again.

"Hey you two break it up back there we can't bring you back dead." Said the guard.

Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other and started arguing again.

The guards sighed again.

Back to Sakura's house 

"Mom we have to take Kero-chan with us!! Please"

"Touya I am not sure we can."

"Please pretty please. I will miss him so much." He said starting to get tears eyed.

"Ok now go get your suit case and bring it down stairs ok?"

"Ok." He said going upstairs.

"I knew she would fall for that crying act." Said Touya snickering.

(Hehehe smart little kid!)

About ten minutes later they were all ready to go and went back to the kindergarten school where Queen Kino was waiting.

"You all ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes but we have to wait for Tomoyo-chan first."

"Ohh she is are ready here just in the back. Tomoyo-san!"

"Coming." Said Tomoyo coming out looking like a princess.

"Hey look Sakura we can fool the guards to let us in like this!" said Tomoyo holding up to other costumes.

Sakura sighed and got Touya into the costume and into hers.

"See with this flight we can get there before they do." Said Tomoyo getting into the limo.

They rushed to the airport and got on the privet plane.

Sakura sat down thinking about Syaoran. ~Please be are right. We are coming for you Syaoran just hold on. ~ Thought Sakura.

They were off!!

**__**

**_Eriol and Syaoran's plane_**

"No you lost last time!" yelled Syaoran.

"No you did! You are a big liar!" yelled Eriol.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!!"

"Too!!!!"

"Would you to shut up!!!" yelled the guard.

Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other and waited for the guard to turn back around again and Syaoran whispered, "We are going to get them really mad by doing this."

"Yeah we can get them back for taking us. They will never do that again."

They looked at each other and started arguing again.

The guard hit his head against the planes' window.

"Hey Eriol do you think Sakura and Tomoyo-san will come for us?"

"If I know Tomoyo she is are ready at the castle waiting for us." Said Eriol.

"I hope you are right. I don't think my mother will give in."

"I just hope that, that princess what's her name? I think umm Tomoai or something like that is not there." Said Eriol.

"I just hope when I walk threw the door that princess Lena and my sisters don't kill me."

"No think you mother will have your head before your sisters do." Said Eriol smiling.

"Very funny and what about your mom I can't wait till she yells at you! Eriol how many times I have I told you never to run away! You are going to be grounded and locked in the dungeon for months!" Syaoran said pretending to be Eriol's mother.

"Very funny how about yours. Syaoran you are going to go threw a lot of training for the time you lost! How could you do this to your kingdom and me!! How many times have I told you…"

"Not to run away." Said Eriol and Syaoran together.

"Yep we are dead lets face it." Said Eriol.

"Yeah first my sisters will kill me then my mother and then the elders and then after that that Lena girl will jump on me." Said Syaoran thinking about how it is going to be very painful.

"Lets just hope the girls are there before us." Said Eriol.

"Yes let's hope." Said Syaoran looking out the window.

~Please Sakura come for me. ~ Thought Syaoran.

Hehehehe in the next chapter it will have Princesses Vs. Sakura and Tomoyo!!! Which should be really funny!! How did you like this chapter? I hope you liked it!! Sorry for the delay! Did you like Touya's little trick? It was funny! It was funny when Eriol and Syaoran arguing the whole way to China. Can the guards stand it? Who could stand it? Please R+R!!


	8. Princess VS Wives-To-Be

Umm I bet most of you are really angry about me not updating this fic in ohh like four months, hehe umm gomen! I'm really really sorry for the long very long delay!!! I have just not had the time or inspiration to write this chapter till now. Umm well please R+R!!! Hopefully the nest chapter will be up sooner than this one did. 

Life is Hard

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

"Queen Kino what are you doing here?" asked the guard threw the gate.

"No questions will be answered until you open this gate."

"I'm very sorry your highness but the Queen ordered me not to let you in."

"Do you what I can do to you and your job if you don't open this door right this moment?"

"Umm yes highness, umm I'm opening the door but the Queen will fire me and worse."

"I will talk to her." The Queen Kino and Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the castle hearing to male voices yell.

"Gwt off of my will you! I'm really not liking this!" yelled Syaoran.

"Syaoran whu can't you just hold still."

"Because if this guard does not gt off me right this insint I will kill him with my own bare hands."

"We have orders from the Queen to hold you both."

"I give you orders you fu…"  
"Syaoran!" yelled Sakura running to him.

"Let them both go." Said Queen Kino. The guards did as they were told and bowed, "Tell my sister that I have arrive."

"Yes, your highness."

Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly, "I thought I would never see you again."

"Hey, you can't get rid of me that fast."

"Could you please get your hands off my future husband." Said a girl with a purple dress coming up to them.

"Oh great Lena."

"You remembered me??? Oh Syaoran I knew you would come back."

"If she touches me I will…"

"Syaoran be nice."

"Oh no if Lena is there then…"

"Eriol!!!!" yelled a girl running towards him but Tomoyo stood in front of him, "I'm sure you think you're his future wife."

"I don't think I know."

"Well you might just want to check again." Said Tomoyo holding up her hand showing engagement ring to her.

"This can't be he was mine first!"

"He is not yours or any bodies to own." Said Tomoyo glaring at her.

Sakura was shocked by Tomoyo's protection over Eriol and turned around to the girl Lena, "I bet you think your going to get Syaoran from me but you won't he would not go and marry some trashy whore."

"Trashy whore? Well if you think you would ever have Syaoran then you must be crazy! He would probably never go for some over sized bitch!"

"He is mine and you can't have him."

"He is not yours and never will be!" 

"And how are you going to stop me huh?"

"By beating the living hell out of you." She said trying to hit her but Syaoran got in front of her.

"Sakura calm down."

"Calm down after what she called me?!"

"Sakura, Touya is coming."

"She is lucky."

"Daddy!" Touya said jumping up into Syaoran's arms with Kero running behind him.

"How are you huh? Have a good trip?"

"Yeah, Aunt Kino took us on a plane and everything! And mommy said Kero could come."

Syaoran smiled at him. "Did he just call you daddy?" asked Lena really angry.

"Yea, I did what you going to do about it lady?"

"Touya please behave."

Touya stuck his tongue at her, "But mommy she is trying to ruin our family."

"There is no family to ruin." Said a lady with long black hair coming towards them.

"Kino what is the meaning of this bring this people here?"

"These people will be part of our family."

"There is no way I will ever let that happen. Lena, Tomoai go to your rooms and get ready for our evening meal."

They obeyed but glared at Sakura and Tomoyo. Tomoyo stuck out her leg and Lena tripped knocking Tomoai down. "Opps sorry did not see you there."

They got up and stomped to their rooms. Tomoyo smirked as Eriol held her hand tightly.

"Syaoran I'm very disappointed in you running away like that! And getting engaged when you are suppose to marry Lena!"

"I'm not marring Lena and you can't make me."

"You will do what I say and as for you Eriol your mother is here awaiting you in the dinning room."

Eriol sighed but kept him head up, he bowed towards Queen Yelan and Kino and walked, still holding Tomoyo's hand towards the dinning room.

"Kino I don't know what possessed you to keep them there and not tell me."

"If Syaoran does not want to be the Prince of this family then he does not have to."

"He is the last heir!"

"Just because he is the last does not mean you have to put everything on his shoulders! You have been training him since her could walk! Day after day! No wonder he wanted to run away."

"The only reason he wanted to run away is because you filled his head with those ideas!"

"He chooses his own paths, unlike you who has to choose everything for him!"

"Please would you two stop!" yelled Syaoran surprising the Queens.

"Now if you would excuse us my fiancée and my son are going to the dinning room." He said walking away with Touya in his arms and Sakura trailing behind.

"See what you filled his head with. He will not marry that girl and why is he calling that boy his son?"

"Syaoran loves Sakura deeply and he loves her son. They have been together for some time. You can't break them apart now if you will excuse me." She said walking away from her sister leaving her in the room alone to think for her self.

"Mother there is no way you are making me marry that wild women!" yelled Eriol.

"Eriol I know how you feel but you will learn to love her in time."

"Why won't you let me choose who I want to love?"

"Eriol don't talk to me in that tone of voice!"

"I'm sorry mother but this time you are wrong." He said slamming the door leaving his mother bewildered and Tomoyo shocked, she had never seen him so angry.

Tomoyo turned to his mother, "I'm sorry for what I have caused to happen but Eriol and I love each other very much, there is no way that he would ever marry another. He has told me a lot about you and that you are a very understanding women. I respect you and your decisions but this decision if not very respectful for him. He said he had a very good relationship with you and that you were very close but once you were trying to make him love someone he did not love he ran. I'm very sorry that he is angry at you." Tomoyo bowed to her and opened the door to find Eriol.

"Get off of me!" yelled Eriol trying to get Tomoai (How the yell did I come up with that name?) off of him.

"Oh no Ms. Loud mouth is back."

Tomoyo tried to keep her anger in, "Could you kindly get off my fiancée?"

"He is not your fiancée he is mine."

"In your dreams." She mumbled. "I have asked nicely and I won't ask again."

She did not move, "Fine then I will have to do it that hard way."

"Umm I think you should get off, umm unless you want to be in pieces."

"I bet she can't do anything to me!"

"Want to bet?!"

"Lets fight then or don't you know how to use a weapon?"

"Yeah, I do know let's go."

"Lets go out to the court yard and I will show you who really deserves Eriol."

"Tomoyo do you really think this is necessary?"

"Hai, I do. Eriol I need to fight this battle."

"I understand but…"

"But nothing and don't step in Eriol please."

"Tomoyo I don't think I can promise that."

"Eriol if you love me than you will promise me."

"Tomoyo you can't make me make such a decision." 

Tomoyo kissed him passionately, "Don't step in." 

"If you two are done lets fight." Said Tomoai holding two Shujukens. (Ok I did not know if you added S or ES to the end to make the word plural, or if the word meant two fans. Or something any way, thank you Tomoyo-cha for telling me what the fans were called!)

Tomoyo looked at the table with weapons lines side by side and she picked up two daggers.

"Nice choice but lets just see if you can use them," Said Tomoai charging towards her.

Tomoyo jumped back from here using the daggers as a shield from the fans. "There is no way I will lose to you!" yelled Tomoyo knocking her to the ground.

Tomoai jumped back off the ground but Tomoyo got behind her kicking her legs out from under her putting the daggers to her neck, "I guess Princesses can't fight to well."

Tomoai hissed and Tomoyo helped her off the ground, "You won fair and square. It was good to lose though. I'm sorry about my comments earlier. You may have beaten me but Lena is another story."

Tomoyo was surprised at Tomoai words, but she just smiled towards the other girl, "I'm glad that you found someone who truly does love you Eriol, I was kind of bored waiting for you to find someone. Now I can marry my love of my life Kenji."

"Wait this whole time you hung on me and you did not even want to marry me?"

"I was acting like a cling on so you would go and find some one else. My mother and father said if you found someone else to marry than I could marry Kenji."

"Why did you fight Tomoyo than if you knew I loved her?"

"I had to be sure you two truly did love each other. I knew you loved her because you would disrespect your mother on her behalf and I knew Tomoyo loved you because she fought me and won."

"Tomoai, what is going on?" asked Eriol's mother coming up to them.

"The engagement is off."

"What?"

"Eriol has found his love now it is my turn to go and get mine. I will be leaving in the morning. I'm sorry things did not work out your highness. It was truly nice to meet you and your son. Eriol, Tomoyo good luck to you both."

"Good luck Tomoai." 

Tomoai bowed to them and walked to her room to pack and meet the one she truly did love. (Wow an unexpected turn of events! But how will Sakura beat Lena? I don't think it will be as easy as Tomoai was. I still don't know how I made up that name. Hmm I must have gotten it from somewhere.)

Eriol's mother turned to him, "I guess I have no other choice but to agree to your engagement to this young lady."

Eriol smiled and hugged him mother tightly, "Thank you mother, thank you so much."

Eriol's mother held him to her tightly and smiled at Tomoyo who only bowed.

Next chapter will be the battle between Lena and Sakura! Who will win? Will Sakura and her family be split apart? Guess you will have to wait and see, hopefully you will not have to wait a very long time. Please R+R!!!


	9. The Next Battles

Well, I was bored and I was like "hey I have not updated this in a long time!" so I decided to update! Yeah! Bet your happy and mad that it took me this lonnnngggg to update! Sorry! I have been busy and I couldn't think of anything to happen in this chapter! Bad me, I didn't plan it all out! Please R+R!

Life is Hard

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Memories, Echoing threw head!^

Yelan looked out the window at her son, ~What were you thinking going out and just getting some girl with a son? I thought I taught you better. ~

Syaoran swung Touya around and Touya burst out into laughing. Sakura came up behind him and hugged him as Touya jumped down and was playing with Kero-chan (the puppy)

^"If Syaoran does not want to be the Prince of this family then he does not have to."

"The only reason he wanted to run away is because you filled his head with those ideas!" "Syaoran loves Sakura deeply and he loves her son. They have been together for some time. You can't break them apart now if you will excuse me." ^

Yelan shock her head, ~He loves her deeply huh? Lets just see why don't we."

Yelan walked down to the 'family.'

Syaoran looked up not wanting to yell in front of Touya, but sure had a lot to say to his mother.

"If you want to prove that this girl loves you, she must pass a test."

"I won't let her take that test Mother."

"Well, than I guess she is not worth it."

"She is worth it, she has a child and me she isn't going to take that test."

"She will if she ever wants to see you again!"

"Mother, why can't you just open your eyes for once! The reason I ran away was not because Aunt it was because of you!" (Ha! Bet you thought I was going to make Sakura and Lena fight didn't you???? I might then again….)

Yelan stood back with hurt in her eyes, "Ever since I can remember you have been training me to take father's place when I can't! I never wanted to be stuck behind these walls training my whole childhood away!"

Syaoran picked up Touya in his arms and hugged him closely, "I'm leaving tomorrow weather you like it or not, I have a family to take care of, now take care of your own."

Yelan watched Syaoran walk away holding back the tears. Sakura watched him leave slowly with Touya in his arms and turned back to his mother who was almost in tears.

The words rung inside her head over and over, ^ "The reason I ran away was not because Aunt it was because of you!" ^

Sakura searched her mind for something to say but she couldn't say anything. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Yelan, "He didn't mean that, he was just upset."

Yelan looked at Sakura and grabbed the handkerchief, "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, it's just he doesn't like all the rules."

"There has to be rules, he is a prince and he has to rule this kingdom."

"Hai, he does but why can't you let him worry about that when the time comes? That's all he wants, to be a real child that he never was."

"He was a child."

"A child at the age of thirty. Ms. Kino let him be a child that's all he wanted, just to live life normally."

"Normally?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH you little brat!!!" screamed Lena chasing after Touya.

Touya stuck his tongue out and kept running.

Syaoran chuckled as he watch Lena chase Touya. Touya smiled and ran to Syaoran and jumped into his arms, "You told him to do that!"

Syaoran only laughed, "Looks like a little kid beat you."

Lena stomped off, "I hate you Li Syaoran! I don't want to marry you any more! The only reason I wanted to was because you were hot and you had money! I'm leaving to go home and find someone better!"

"Tell me when you find that special monkey! That's the only one good enough for you." Said Syaoran.

"I hate you!" she said turning around dragging Kero on her dress (he has bit it and torn the fabric)

Touya and Syaoran looked at each other and gave each other a high five. "Come on Kero lets go tell Aunt Tomoyo and Uncle Eriol that the witch is gone."

"Be careful Touya, don't get into much trouble ok?"

"Hai!"

"And don't go any where but to the kitchen and…"

"I know, don't make a mess or touch the hot stove or play with sharp objects."

"And."

"Don't play tricks on people."

Sakura smiled, ~that's the man I know, childish at times yet responsible. ~

Syaoran turned around to his mother and future wife, "Sakura could you excuse us for a moment?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek, "Please, don't hurt her Syaoran."

"I promise."

Sakura walked away slowly after Touya, "Lena will be back you know mother."

"Hai, I do but you gave her reasons for marring you and they are not acceptable. I guess we have to find you another bride."

"Mother I don't want another one, I have…"

"Sakura seems like a good one don't you think."

"What?!"

"What? You don't agree."

"I agree but I thought that you…"

"Didn't agree?"

"Oh, I don't but you will make it up to me some how. Let's say years of training huh?"

Syaoran sighed, "Ok, it's a deal."

Yelan smiled, "It is good to see you happy again. I have to agree that she does seem worth it. She better be for what you are going to have to go threw."

"She is worth it mother, but promise me that we can stay in Japan for a few years."

"Now how am I going to promise that?"

"Mother, you can run the empire by your self, you have proved that, I want Touya to grow up in Japan."

"You sound like a father all ready. You have grown so much, I agree but you will have to come back, I fight be able to run an empire but I won't be able to live forever. Once your 21…"

"I know, I have to take the thrown."

"Have you told Sakura about this?"

"No, not yet I was going to but… I just don't know how to tell her."

"Well…"

"DADDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!" screamed Touya.

Syaoran into the castle and saw Sakura and Lean fighting, "Sakura what are you doing?"

"Dad, that mean lady tried to hurt me!"

Syaoran picked up Touya, "Sakura stop this now please."

Sakura turned to Syaoran giving up but Lena smacked her to the ground.

Syaoran ran to her but Sakura put up her hands, "If she wants a fight she will get one."

"Sakura, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do I think I have had enough crap from her." (Wow Sakura is getting mean!)

Sakura stood up and stood before Lena, "You think you would make a better wife? Yeah, right you can't even be a good mother!"

Sakura got really angry at this comment and slapped Lena to the ground making her bleed, "Don't you ever say I'm a bad mother again!"

Lena held her cheek closely holding back the tears, "You can't say nasty comments like that when you're no better than what you say to others."

Sakura took out a cloth and handed it to her, "I know you're a good person and I am sorry I had to hit you back in to reality but you're getting out of control. I'm sure there is someone out there for you, but you have to be a better person to find a better life."

Lena nodded and wiped her blood and tears, "I might say thanks but I'm to angry at you right now." Said lean stubbornly.

"I understand."

Lena walked away with the cloth to her face, "That was soo cool mom! You beat her butt to the ground!" said Touya running to her. 

Syaoran smiled, "She truly is a remarkable women."

"I agree, you going to tell her." Yelan said standing next to her.

"Sakura I have something to ask you."

Sakura turned around and looked at him going down on his knee.

Bet you know what is going to happen next!! Yeah, now the are legally engaged!! Don't worry it will probably take two more chapters to finish this fanfic but if you want to be more I can probably make three at the most, I'm not sure what I'm going to do but all I know is finally Syaoran is going to beat Brandon's A$$!!! A chapter you don't want to miss! Please R+R!!!


	10. The End? Depends On Y'All

Ok, ok now don't flame me!! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time, but I lost all interest in this fanfic…sorry that I did. But, I love y'all soo much that I will keep writing till I finish it and I promise that I won't give you crappy chapters just to finish it. I have been thinking about what I should do for this chapter and I got some ideas from Syaoran-fan, and many others… (Someone deleted my emails so I don't know of all who have helped me… if one of them is you please tell me. Goman nasai!)

Life is Hard (Feels weird writing that title, its been so long)

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Sakura turned around and looked at him going down on his knee.

"Sakura, I know that we haven't been together for long, but I love you more than any one could ever know. I couldn't live a day with out you in my life…you and Touya both. Will you marry me?"

"Hooee. Of course, Syaoran!" She said jumping into his arms.

"Sakura, we will have to stay here. If you don't want to stay with me than…"

"Syaoran, I want to stay with you…forever and ever."

"Yeah, we get to stay here! Isn't it great Aunty?"

Yelan held Touya in a tight embrace, "It's perfect."

"Well, sorry but it won't be perfect."

They all turned out to meet the two eyes of that dirt bag, Brandon, "Touya, is my son and I have some say where he is going to live."

"No, you don't! You have been gone all of his life and you're not going to be in it now!" yelled Sakura.

"You're not taking my son!"

"He is not yours! He is mine and my fiancée's!"

Syaoran held Sakura closely to him, "I suggest you leave."

"What you're not going to beat me to the ground?"

"I'm not a child, unlike you. But, if you won't leave until I beat you to the ground than maybe I can stoop to your level for a little while."

"Finally! I will call this Branson Gets His Ass Kicked!" screamed Tomoyo, happily as everyone sweat dropped.

Syaoran and that jerk, creep, ass hole ect ect stood in their stances and finally began their fight for Sakura and Touya.

"Come on Syaoran, give him what he deserves!" yelled Tomoyo holding up her video camera happily.

(Weird….! Tomoyo…. Sweat drop!)

"Let, the fight begin and no cheating or foul play."

"Easy for to agree, but not that whatever he calls him self. If I remember it was ass hole. What do you think Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hai! Go Syaoran! I have been waiting for this day since I found out that this person *g**lares at Brandon*** left my poor Sakura-chan all alone! How could any one hurt my Kawaii Sakura-chan? He deserves everything your going to teach him Syaoran-kun! Beat his ass!"

"Ok, maybe we should let Tomoyo-chan fight him," said Eriol holding her back, smiling.

Brandon tried to do a cheap move and knock Syaoran down when he wasn't pay attention, but tsk tsk bad move for him! Syaoran quickly knocked his legs out, knocking him to the ground.

Syaoran bent down, "Maybe you should just forfeit, then again I want to really kick your ass, since you hurt my family. You will pay for hurting them, mark my words."

Syaoran picked him up and then kicked him to the ground hard! Then slammed him into a tree, "You really shouldn't have hurt my family. Bad mistake!"

"Wow, Syaoran has lost it! Even better, now Brandon will get what he really deserves!"

Eriol Sweat Drop, "Tomoyo did you eat something today?"

"Yeah, some sweets."

"That explains everything."

"Go Syaoran!!!!!"

Syaoran was just about to slam Brandon again, but Sakura stopped him, "Sakura…"

"You need you stop now." (Why the hell would she want him to stop!! Come on Sakura let your readers have some enjoyment!)

Syaoran let go of Brandon reluctantly, "Thanks, Sakura."

Sakura turned to Brandon and kicked him in the balls, "Don't ever same my name again! And leave my family alone! The only reason I stopped Syaoran was I wanted to kick your ass!"

Sakura kicked him hard again, "I'm damaging what you don't have, so you won't be able to walk in along time you son of bi…"

"Go Sakura!!! Sugoi!!!!! Go Sakura-chan!! She looks so Kawaii when she is pissed! Don't you think, my love?"

Sweat drop, "Hai, Tomoyo."

"Hey Sakura, don't kill him I want a piece of him too! I'm sure most of us do!"

Sakura smiled at her friend and kicked Brandon one more time, "Guards take him away! And make sure he doesn't come back ever. Good-bye! Don't ever bother my family again! Or else I won't stop Syaoran again!"

(hehe I wouldn't just be afraid of Syaoran, I would be afraid of Sakura-chan! And a sugar high Tomoyo. )

The guards picked up that jerk whatever you wanna call him, and before they kicked him out Touya kicked him and Tomoyo-chan got a piece of him, "If you come back, I will be sure to get to you first! And let me tell you I'm worse than Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun put together!"

"Come on Tomoyo, let's try to burn out some of that sugar. How much did you eat?" said Eriol walking Tomoyo inside.

Syaoran held Touya and Sakura to him tightly and the Li sisters all came out yelled Kawaii and grabbing the young family.

Yelan smiled at her family, old and new…

Engagement Ball!

"Come on Sakura-chan you look great!"

"You're just saying that Tomoyo-chan."

"Why don't you let your fiancée see then, Syaoran-kun come in!!"

Syaoran stopped look at Sakura and his mouth dropped, "You look beautiful," he managed to get out.

Sakura blushed, "Do you really think so?"

"Hai," he grabbed her arm and escorted her towards the Ball.

Everyone looked in awe at the young couple, "So Kawaii!!"

Sakura looked through the crowd for their son, and Syaoran pointed towards a handsome young boy dancing with a beautiful young girl, "It's seems our son has found love."

"That's because he has your charms."

"And because he has your looks."

"Hmm, he could break a lot of young hearts," Sakura said as she dancing with Syaoran.

"Hai, but you have taught him well."

"Hai, but then again if I know him, he will take after his father and charm some young girl by catching her son and babysitting him."

Syaoran smiled as her kissed her, sending everyone into Kawaii mode.

"Hey Eriol?"

"Yes, my love?"

"When do we get to have children? I wasn't at least five."

"Hmm why don't we leave early and start on that."

Tomoyo hit him playfully as she kissed him.

"It's good to have Syaoran back home n e?"

"Hai, thank you Kino."

"I didn't do any thing."

"Yes, you did. You let him be who he wanted to be…and that made him turn out into a great leader and a great husband and father."

"I didn't do it alone, Yelan."

Yelan smiled at her sister, "Are you going back to Japan?"

"Iie, I'm going to stay here. I wouldn't miss this for any thing."

"He is happy now."

"Hai, so is everyone else. Sakura-chan will make a great Queen. She is so kind-hearted."

"Only, the best for my son. His father would be proud."

"Hai, he would."

"Sakura-chan you have to let me help you with the wedding!!!" exclaimed Tomoyo-chan with stars in her eyes.

"Us to Sakura-chan!" said the Li sisters.

"Mom, Dad can I be the ring bear??"

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and smiled, "Do you think we can run?"

"Yeah, ready, set go!" they started to run.

"Sakura-chan!!!!"

"Little brother!!!"

"Mom!!! Dad!!!!"

Yelan and Kino smiled, "Life doesn't seem to hard now."

"Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!"

"Syaoran-kun!!!!!!!"

"Mom!!!!! Dad!!!! Hey wait up!!! For me and Kero-chan!!!"

Hehe do you think this should be the last chapter? Or should I write another one about the wedding?? Your choice!! Hehe Did you like it??? I tried my best! But, it is kind of hard to write a chapter of a story you lost interest in some times ago. But, for y'all happy holidays! 


	11. The Wedding

Well you all (who reviewed) said I should do this last chapter The Wedding and I decided to finally write it and finally end this fic for good. Thanks so much for all of your reviews from beginning to the end!!! Sorry this is short, I'm not to good at wedding scenes.

Life Is Hard 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking" 

(Me Talking)

Eriol and Tomoyo walked gracefully walked down the isle, holding each other close as Tomoyo marveled at the site before her. The church was simply beautiful decorated in cherry blossoms and peonies. The light of the golden sun shinned through making the place radiate with an ever-lasting glow.

Syaoran smiled brightly at Eriol who had his mischievous grin on, as he walked next to Syaoran leaving Tomoyo to walk towards Chiharu, Naoko, Meilin, and Rika who were the other brides maids all dressed in light pink dresses that made them seem like angels with out wings.

Eriol looked towards the line up of guys next to him, and smiled humbly as he heard Tomoyo sequel as Sakura came out making everyone stand.

Syaoran suddenly felt weak in the knees, but quickly got his confident back as she came closer. It was finally their big day. The day when they would be married bonded forever till the day that they both died. It was the day when she would finally be Mrs. Li… it was the day when, "Dad, here she comes," said little Touya in his cute little tux pulling on Syaoran's sleeve.

Syaoran smiled at his son, (legally soon by the signing of paper work and a bunch of layers over seeing the process) and back at his mother who was getting closer. Syaoran held his breathe as he looked at the beauty before him. She was simply beautiful dressed in her white gown that Tomoyo slaved over for weeks.

It was plain, but simply beautiful on Sakura who finally made it to Syaoran and she linked his arms in hers, and smiled brightly at her husband to be.

"We are gathered here to day to witness the marriage of Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran…"

The priest's talking drowned out and Syaoran was speechless for his Sakura left him with out any words. She was to beautiful to be real… he must have been the luckiest man on the whole world at this moment… as they traded rings and said their vows… He must have been the luckiest man… for when they kissed their were bonded for life.

Finally they were the family they always were… they all shared their last name… they all shared the same house… and shared the same heart. Finally the Li family was complete… well that was until their daughter was to arrive following several other children…

"Sakura-chan, is the best and most beautiful bride in the whole world," gushed Tomoyo at the reception.

Sakura blushed, "Thanks Tomoyo-chan."

"Can't wait for our wedding," Eriol purred in her eye send a light shiver through Tomoyo's body.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be the best day of your life… and the best night."

"So dirty Tomoyo-chan!" he played.

Sakura and Syaoran danced together in rhythm as all of their friends merrily danced along with the music.

"Were finally married…" started Sakura.

"Hai, were married my love. Now, lets end this reception and have our first night together," he said picking her up making her squeal. 

"Syaoran-kun, we just can't leave."

"Does any one mind if we leave?" asked Syaoran as they all said no.

"See lets go!" he said going out the door towards the limo painted JUST MARRIED in bold letters.

Sakura laughed in delight as they got into the limo, "Good-bye you guys!!"

"Have fun on your honeymoon, Sakura-chan!!" said Tomoyo-chan tapping the scene.

"Oh we will," said Syaoran closing the door.

"Bye mommy and daddy!!! Get me a little sister or brother!!" yelled Touya happily as Kero and him watched their parents drive away.

"Come on Touya-kun, let's go watch my many taps of your parents."

Touya jumped into Tomoyo's arms as they all walked back inside.

"But first let's tell the story of how they met again," stated Tomoyo-chan as the others filled the reception room once more.

"Yeah, I love that story!!"

"Everyone does, Touya-kun. It proves true love really does exist. Right, Eriol-kun?"

"Hai, and even though life is hard it can always get better."

"Hai, it can always get better…"

Life is good

And not so hard 

If you just take a chance

And follow your heart

The End (Again)

Thanks so much for all of your reviews!!! I'm so glad you all loved this fanfic, and I'm real sorry that I lost interest in this and had to end it so soon. Thanks for the support, and thanks again for all of the reviews!!! Please R+R for the last time!

Till we meet again… bye!


	12. Dedication To Reviewers

Dedication To Reviewers, and Readers

Thanks sooo much for all of your reviews!!! I met my 200+ goal, and thought you all deserve a shout out!

Thanks…

GlitterChan my first reviewer to the fanfic!

LiLDraGoNGuRL28, VeGeTa'S-AnGeL, SailorSaturn, 

Ao Tianrong, Kallima Angelos Tera, Delita Mukara Bl'Ferno, yay, LadyMalfoy, Aisha-chan, sahmandah, Dream Tenshi, Little Blossom, myosotis, Silver-Cherry, Usagi, Reiko, Cherry, Maddy, animegirl breezy, EternalDreams, silver dragon, Angel5280, kyutebumblebee, clueless, bad kitty arlia,  Syaoran's Blossom, Angel, ~SweetSteph~, Princess Ren, rini124, Rachie-chan, roxy, Andrea, Catmann, Li's lil cherry blossom, AnimeFreak242, Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan, Tenshi no Kijutsu, Pochacco, Xiao Ying, Dusk-Magic13, Rachie-chan, Mi Mi, Love and Peace, Silver Star, sem115, lovely moonlight assassin, kikie, nanagirl, Sheryl, Shooting Star,  StarPrincess Sakura, joe, IkimonoAngel, Sunshinegirl-91108, Glarie, arctic, Shadow Dagger, Xiao Mei, 

Trigger*Happy*Sakura, Kero~Chan ~*~, LiL DreameR, PeachBlossom4416, eyes of the heart, Nadako-Mika, 2kz, the awful falafel waffle, Ame Gaaru, Honeybear, sammie, Joey, Pink Cherry Blossom, J, DragonFaerie, Angel Blossom, Chibi Neko-chan, Izumi-Sama, sakilin, Argentum-Draco, DarkMadien, Yami Fire Angel, Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart, lilova1105, rainy rainy queen, cherry-princess, Megami No Hikari, Zidane, KawaiinessPnay, Destiny, :-P , sK, chibichic, S+SCherryblossom, lil black wolf, SEXY VIXEN, sugababie,    sumbody^_^ , Anavi, Cherry-Lally, KawaiiNekoWarrior,  Balah, Chibi Neko-chan, xtremeshorty, The Immortal Angel, cautiono-0, hana no tenshi, Illusion K, embattledcurve, Kawaii Girl Rules, I Love Syaoran, and LaLaLa.   

SaZza I'm sorry I forgot to add your name to thank you!!! Please, forgive me!!!

Questions In Reviews (Not Sure If I Answered Them Before)

Where is Touya? (The one form the mangas and the show) Sakura never had an older brother, and I didn't want to completely erase him so I gave her son his name.     "How did Brandon Turn Eriol and Li in?" There was like a 'reward paper' out with Eriol and Syaoran's pictures on it, and gave all the information Brandon needed to get a hold of the Li Clan and turn Eriol and Syaoran in. (Thanks Rachie) "Is Tomoyo Rich?" I actually didn't think about that when writing, but I guess you could say she just had a normal salary. (Thanks Rachie) "What Clan did Eriol come from?" I guess an English Clan, but I never thought about giving it a title. (Thanks Rachie, and Kallima Angelos Tera) "What did I mean by Syaoran all ready has a family?" chapter 6 "Why is Brandon an evil character in all my fanfics?" Well, I didn't have a real reason for that although I do know a few Brandons that I dislike. I just picked a name and stuck to it. (Thanks Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan) "Does Sakura have magic?" No, Sakura doesn't have magic in this fanfic. I meant for this to be a 'real life' fanfic, but of course I did make Eriol and Syaoran princes… (Thanks Silver Star) "Are Mother Hood and this one my only two fanfics?" Back then when Life is Hard was written it was probably the only to good fanfics I had written, but now I have written to many fanfics even for me to count. (Thanks PeachBlossom4416) "When did Syaoran and Sakura start loving each other?" I actually didn't make a big deal about them confessing their love… they kind of just grew into their love and pouf they were in love. (Thanks Ame Gaaru, SEXY VIXEN)  "Is this fanfic in the olden days?" no, it wasn't meant to be at least. To my own surprise Kings, Queens, and Princes in this case still are around today. (thanks Joey)  "How many hankerchiefs does Sakura have?" lol, I made her have a lot, didn't I? I kind of just made them appear when they were needed so the number is unlimited. (Thanks KawaiinessPnay)  "Am I going to have a sequel?" The truth?? Probably not, but maybe… but don't get your hopes up because maybes don't go to far.  "I thought Kero was a cat." I think I made him a puppy, but maybe I mixed it up by accident. (Thanks Chibi Neko-chan)  "How can Touya be turning six when he is only three?" I might have just mixed up the ages… I sometimes for get what ages people are and make them up. (Thanks Chibi Neko-chan) 

Complaints In Reviews

1. "The plot went to fast." Yes, indeed the plot did go way to fast for my own taste, but this fanfic was a big step from my other ones, and now because of this stepping stone I'm getting better at writing, and hopefully I can stop writing fast plot lines and elaborate more. (Thanks EnternalDreams, arctic, and myosotis)

"Watch where you put the names." I think that meant that I was possibly mixing some names up or writing with out commas. (Which I sometimes do… and I mess up commas a lot) Although, I'm not sure what you meant silver dragon. But if it was one of the two things that I guess than I have been working on those two problems, and trying to improve on those errors. "Why was the previews messed up?" I'm really sorry that I sometimes forget to follow the previews. I usually forget that I added them, and come up with a new, completely different chapter. I will try to improve on that, and make sure I follow my previews more closely. (Thanks Kallima Angelos Tera) "Needs more detail." I couldn't agree more! Let's hope one day I can actually write a fanfic full of details. (Thanks J) "Cliff Hangers " I love to leave a good cliffhanger as most of you who read my fanfics know. ^.^ I will not stop writing cliff hangers either, because just like any one else I love cliff hangers, but hate them to. "Takes to long to update." That's a major problem that I have… I seem to kind of forget to update, and keep you all waiting a long time. I'm really sorry about that, but I'm sure most of you understand that I do try my best. I have many fanfics to update, school, and well life… and sometimes I get a writer's block. So sorry for all the delays!! 'Characters OCC" its very hard to keep characters the way they are on TV , books ect because you have to make them fit into different situations and figure out how they would act in the type of situation you want them too. "I should really write more in this fanfic." If you meant more details than yes I whole-heartedly agree with you. If you meant more as in a sequel than as I've stated maybe they might be one… then again maybe not. "Spelling and Grammar." Those are two things that I have the most trouble with, and I do realize this. I have been trying to improve on my grammar and (in my opinion) I have. Let's just hope you all think so as well. 

Flames

"Worst fanfic in the history!" I guess, but I gotta stick with the other 199 people who think that it was a great fanfic. But, hey you can't please everyone. And if it is the worst than at least it is good at something, right? (Answer to Balah)

Thanks for Those Who Recommended Others To Read My Fanfic!!

Tenshi no Kijutsu, Kawaii Girl Rules thanks for recommending my fanfic!!! Also everyone else who recommended my fanfic to other people!!

Also thanks to all who helped my reach this 200+ goal!!! I really appreciate it!!! Thanks everyone!! This really does mean a lot me, and I hope you all know that well thank you so much!!

Note: Did I forget to list your name? Forget your question? Forget your flame? Forget to thank you? Forget to thank you for recommending me? Forget to answer your complaint? Want to ask me something? Want to tell me something? Want me to review one of your fanfics? Want me to help you reach your review goals? Need ideas? Just email me at thunderqueenlita@hotmail.com or just review.

THANKS!!!! THANK YOU!!!! THANK!!!!! YOU!!! THANKS!!!!! THANKS!!!!!

-Card Captor Sakura Writer

SLF, SLP Writer

Sakura-Gets-Pregnant Fic Writer

And much more

MoshiMoshiQueen


End file.
